Take Away the Pain
by Ali Camille
Summary: An entrancing substitute. A mysterious nephew. A secret society. Backstabbing. Old friends turn into new enemies. Danger around every corner. Nothing is as it seems. AU- modern day with OCs. This is BOOK ONE in The Society of Sins trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Welcome, my lovelies, for my new story!**

**Ciel: We aren't going to die, are we?**

**Ali: I wouldn't have any fun if I told you that!**

**Cammie: I'm not in this. WHAT THE HELL?**

**Ali: Hush yourself, don't be angry. I'm supposed to be contract free.**

**Viv: As am I.**

**Ali: You don't have a demon, Viv.**

**Viv: But I want one.**

**Ali: *facepalm* Okay, before I go anymore off topic, here's the first chapter of Take Away the Pain!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ali's POV*<strong>

The loud buzz of Thursday morning rang through the halls of Reagale Middle. I leaned against the dark green lockers and tried to pull down my sinfully shirt khaki skirt, cursing the day someone thought to remove the length restriction. Vivian was practically climbing into her locker, notebooks and paper scattered around her feet and ankles.

"I'm curious how Ms. Turnwell planned to get knocked up at just the right time to avoid all this damn testing," she mused, still searching for her phone.

"What I'm curious about is how she planned to get knocked up, then the baby manages to kick something and lands her with bed rest for six months," I said, trying to balance my binder and notebooks while straightening my shirt. My auburn hair was a complete wreck, as I had to toss it into a lazy braid at 6 in the morning. Living an hour away from the school was a real hassle sometimes.

"Maybe she did it on purpose," Viv said, finally pulling herself from her bottomless locker. She sighed and bent down to collect all of her fallen belongings.

"Either way, let's hope we didn't get stuck with a rotten sub," I muttered, looking down the hall toward our first period History class. I looked away quickly- two of our friends, who were dating, had begun to make out near the stairwell.

"Does it bother you as much as it does me when Ariel and Dane start sucking face in the halls?" I asked Viv as I bent down to help.

"Yeah," she said, "but let them have their fun. You've never been in love."

"Neither have you," I pointed out, "I guess we'll never really know, huh?" I sighed, looking at my hands.

"Look at us. Babbling like idiots. Let's never fall in love. It'll ruin our brains," said Viv, closing her hazardous locker.

I laughed, but knew that was always what happened. Ariel fell head over heels for some guy who kept breaking her heart. Somehow, love had blinded her. More than her contacts could help, that is. I never wanted to end up like that- stuck in some haze over some dude who doesn't deserve anyone. But silently, and secretly, I kind of wanted it to happen.

"Well, come on, we're going to be late for history," Viv said, walking across the hall. I followed, my mind still in the clouds. I didn't completely return until I ran into the taller girl.

"Viv, move it," I said. She didn't budge. She was obviously transfixed on something.

"Viv?" I looked at her questioningly. It wasn't until then I realized we had a substitute. That's when I knew what happened. Viv kept her gaze on the tall, dark haired man while I kept mine idled on the short blue-grey haired new student.

"May I help you ladies?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Ha ha! Cliff hanger!<strong>

**Viv: You're evil.**

**Ali: I know. Please send in your reviews. Hell, even flames are welcome! It's chilly- need something to warm me up! This chapter is dedicated to the epic jasblue97. She inspired me, and it's the least I can do. Until next time, just click on that little blue button!**

**Ciao-**

**~Princess Camille Phantomhive**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: And welcome back.**

**Viv: Took you long enough.**

**Ali: Shut it, you, I was trying to keep ahead and have SOME planning done.**

**Cammie: *sigh* Before they kill each other, please enjoy this chapter of Take Away the Pain.**

…

_ "May I help you ladies?"_

The substitute asked this sweetly. He looked to be in his early twenties. One of our friends had a word for people like him- _yummy_. I had to admit, he was quite easy on the eyes. He had black hair similar to Viv's. (Except his looked real. Viv had to live out her days as a bottle goth.) His peculiar almond eyes were warm and inviting. He wore a crisp white shirt and black slacks, and a black suit jacket hung off the back of Ms. Turnwell's chair.

"No, we're good," I managed to say, grabbing Viv by the arm and slamming her into a desk chair.

"Hasn't your mother told you it's rude to stare," I hissed in her ear, setting down my books on the desk to her immediate right. The sub had busied himself with a stack of papers, and appeared to not notice my unresponsive friend. Giving up, I averted my attention to the boy.

His blue-grey hair caught my attention first, but the black eye patch drew me in for a closer look. The boy looked our age, maybe younger. He wore the uniform khaki pants and a black polo, like every other guy in our school. But he had this sort of air around him that suggested he was completely different, however. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was pulled from my thoughts right before the bell rang. By then, the rest of the class had shown up. While a lot were still half asleep, a few of the girls were in heated, giggling debates, taking quick peaks at the substitute. I sighed. At the heart of this conversation was the girl I despised, and she hated me right back. Lauren Peters. Head of the debate team, most popular in clubs, made some of the highest grades, and hated me for being smart and liked by the teachers just as much as her. We made brief eye contact, and exchanged curt nods. She then stuck her tongue out at me, making me remember why _I_ hated her.

The bell soon rang, and a hush settled over the room. No one wanted to miss out on what the tall, dark, mysterious substitute had to say. The man in question moved to the front of the class, and I was sorely tempted to pull a Viv.

"Welcome, class," he said in a rich voice that could make your heart stop. I detected a hint of a British accent. _As if he could get any better,_ I thought.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis. You all may call me Mr. Michaelis. Now, Ms. Turnwell left specific instructions for the next four months, but before we begin, let me introduce my nephew, Ciel Phantomhive. He's just moved here from England." The dreamy substitute let the class look toward the blue-grey haired boy. Ciel- the French word for sky. Something about his single, visible cobalt eye did something to my heart, and I didn't hate it.

***Viv's POV***

Perfection. He was utter perfection. Never before had I seen such a beautiful, handsome, amazing person in my life. Words escaped me when that creature looked straight into my eyes. I barely registered sitting down. When he introduced himself, the world froze, and it was just him. _Mr. Michaelis, _I thought, _ what an amazing name…_ Not even that blue-nette could get my gaze to stray from the substitute. Role itself was taken, and I think I got a little too excited when he called my name.

"Fates, Vivian?"

"Here!" I nearly squealed, my arms waving in the air. This received several chuckles from the other students, and a sarcastic eyebrow raise from Mr. Michaelis. I nearly fainted.

"Now," the substitute said, setting down the roll list, "Ms. Turnwell left a list of students to ask for help if I need it. Let me see…"

I knew that Lauren Peters' name was almost the first name on that list. But, as any good rival would be, Ali's name would be on there, too.

"How about Alexandra Requise," Mr. Michaelis said, and Ali stood, "And Vivian Fates." My heart fluttered. There was no way I was on that list. Ms. Turnwell hated me more than my parents did, and that was saying something. Maybe he had remembered my name. My heart soared.

***Ali's POV***

I rose as my name was called, then had to practically drag Viv from her seat.

"I go by Ali, sir," I said, smoothing my skirt, "And my incapacitated friend here goes by Viv."

"Of course. So, Ali, could you two please tell the rest of the class what lesson and page we're on in the textbook?" And so class went on as normal. I noticed Viv slipping up time to time, and kept having to pinch her forearm. Something about Mr. Michaelis had her on Cloud 9, sort of like what happened with Elie. Elie was a boy at our school. Viv had met him in our seventh grade year, and sparks flew. But after months of admiration from afar, no moves had been made.

I can remember her confidently walking up to him, but knew how shaky her hands were. I didn't hear a word of the conversation, but got to comfort her all the way home, stressing how he was just a worthless guy. His smile still creped me out. Last time I checked, he was dating Lauren (which just made him more appalling in my books.) and I was sorely tempted to crash one of their dates.

I looked at the clock. 9:53. _Shit, _I thought, scrambling for a scrap of paper and my pen. I scribbled a quick note to Viv, slid it under her foot, and tapped her on the arm.

_Viv- we have to leave for second period. Pull it together!_

She nodded slightly, he eyes still glued to Mr. Michaelis. The bell sounded and I stood, grabbed Viv by the arm, and left the room. But I turned for a fraction of a second to catch another glimpse of Ciel. Something about him was driving me crazy. Like he had a horrible secret I had to know.

It wasn't until we had reached the stairwell I realized I had forgotten something important.

"Crap," I muttered, "I left my choir notebook in first period." Viv's eyes lit up at the prospect of revisiting Mr. Michaelis, but I shoved her up the stairs.

"You go on. I'll meet you up there." She frowned but agreed, and went up while I went down.

Pushing through the massive crowds of students, I managed to make it back to my History class. I reached for the door handle, but froze. My black notebook was propped against the row of forest green lockers, waiting for me. I bent over to retrieve it, and noticed the door was slightly ajar. And someone was inside…

In a moment of guilty curiosity, I put my eye up to the crack, and could see Ciel and Mr. Michaelis near the back window. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"I can't get any closer to that Peters girl," Ciel said, crossing his arms. _Lauren?_ I thought.

"Don't worry, Bocchan, you'll find something," Mr. Michaelis said with a grin.

"Why don't you?" said Ciel, shooting the sub a stony look.

"Is that an _order_?" Ciel raised his eye patch, a single, purple eye revealing itself. I held in a gasp.

"Yes, you idiot," he said.

"Of course, my lord," Mr. Michaelis said with a bow. I stood and ran. This didn't look good. At all.

…

**Ali: And they're chapter 2!**

**Ciel/Sebastian: *facepalm***

**Viv: Oh, be quiet, you saw this coming.**

**Ali: Okay, everyone, just click that little button and review! Oh, yeah, I don't want to do this, but, heh, I may torment you and say I need a certain amount of reviews to continue posting. I'll keep writing either way, but you might have to start leaving some feedback if you want more. Until next time!**

**Ciao-**

**~Princess Camille Phantomhive**


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever tried running up six flights of stairs in high heels? In the simplest terms, it's hard. Harder than climbing a mountain in the dead of winter. I wasn't exactly in the perfect footwear for stampeding up steep stairs. I entered the choir room seconds before the bell rang. I slipped into the chair next to Viv, out of breath and coughing, my head buzzing with thought.

"What the hell happened to you?" Viv asked, leaning over to meet my gaze. I coughed and sat up, a serious look cracking over my face.

"I saw something…" Viv's expression went from curious to joyous to horrified as I retold the scene in detail. Though it was short, it was certainly captivating.

"What do you think it means?" Viv said, still confused.

"My guess is as good as yours," I pointed out, setting my belongings under my chair.

"Why would Mr. Michaelis call Ciel his 'young master'?" she mused aloud, looking straight ahead with a blank look.

"Sounds a bit like Devon and Mr. Lucas," I said with a shudder. Viv and I had a knack for seeing things we shouldn't.

-o.O.o.O.o-

Last year, both of us had science tutorials on Tuesday during lunch. We were about to enter the classroom when we saw Devon Rodriguez and Mr. Lucas locked in a- well, in an embrace a teacher and student should never get into. Needless to say we ran screaming down the hall. The next awkward Tuesday afternoon, we didn't even have to look in to know what was going on.

This strange encounter didn't even tip the scale. The two of us had walked in on Ariel and her boyfriend making out countless times, and in very different, strange places.

-o.O.o.O.o-

"Oh, don't go reminding me of that!" Viv said with a huff, shaking her head to obviously rid it of the sinful images.

"Not only that- why the hell would Ciel need to get close to Lauren?" I said, straightening up and leaning back.

"Maybe we should do some of our own investigation," said Viv, trying to fix her hair.

"That would be helpful," I said with a smirk, "But you just want to spend more time with _Sebastian Michaelis!_" I said the last part with a swoon, earning myself a swift punch in the arm. I laughed it off- was so worth it.

The rest of second period and study hall passed without so much as a bump. As Viv and I had different third and sixth periods, we separated. I headed for English, and gasped when I saw Ciel Phantomhive sitting in the normally empty desk in the corner. Settling down in my own seat, I looked over at him. He was becoming more and more interesting as the day progressed.

Our English teacher was awesome. One day a week, we just read and talked, simply goofing off. Luckily, that day was Thursday that week. I smiled as she released us, letting everyone roam the room. Swiftly walking over to the couch where Ciel sat, I put on the most innocent face I could muster.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked, trying to make myself appear clueless and air-headed. Of course, when you know a dire secret about someone, it's hard to make yourself look like you know otherwise. Ciel shook his head, and I plopped down next to him, opening my notebook. I gave him a sideways glance, shooting him a sweet smile. He returned it with his still, stony, neutral look. This was going to take a while.

***Viv's POV***

As I parted ways with Ali, I quickly darted past my third period, not making eye contact with anyone. I didn't normally skip- well, okay, that was a lie. I let myself skip once a week, and always blamed the teacher for accidentally marking me absent. I wasn't in the mood for Algebra. I needed to think.

I never told my friends I did this. Especially Ali and Ariel. They thought I was a better person then that, which I was. I just came from a bad home. A home where "family time" meant sitting in silence around the TV. A home where you're grounded if you leave your school stuff in the living room.

It was painful to know my six-year-old sister, Olivia, would have to live through the same hell I did. Sometimes, I tried to plan a future where I could take Olivia and run away. Somewhere in the world, she could get a good childhood, free from sleepless nights and nightmares, constant fighting, and the threat you may be forgotten like our old cat, Finius.

My thoughts wandered from Olivia to Mr. Michaelis. He was perfect, and something about him turned me into a blob. But after Ali's run in before second period, there was something more to the sub that sub then what met the eye. Silently, I vowed I would spend as much time as I could uncovering everything about Mr. Sebastian Michaelis.

The school held all the records on the teachers and substitutes in the library. I quickly ascended the stairs and flashed my ID upon arrival. It paid to be a library assistant after all. I slipped into the back room ad ran up to the ancient computer that held the sole object of my investigation. It was a painstakingly slow process, but I managed to finally open the correct file. I typed _Sebastian Michaelis _and slowly but surely, one result came up. I expected to find addresses, phone numbers, and dates, and was thoroughly surprised at the actual contents.

One sentence. That's all. Nothing fancy. But the sentence intrigued me. It scared me, too. No one could possibly make their way through our school system with so little information. I turned off the computer, my mind buzzing.

_Recommended by Lauren Peters._

**Ali: So sorry this chapter is late! But I promise the next one will come sooner. Okay now the beggy part.**

**Viv: Oh no.**

**Ali: Yeah. So, I know a lot of you are reading. But I really would like some reviews. Not just "great job" and all that. Okay, that would be nice. But some feedback! It's the only way I'll know what you want to read. Okay, see ya!  
>Ciao-<strong>

**~Princess Camille Phantomhive**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ali: I am SO sorry this is so late. I've been swamped with homework and all sorts of other stuff. I'm actually sitting next to Viv at the moment. She's at my house for the night. Greet the people, Viv!**

**Viv: … uhhhh….. HERRO!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ali's POV*<strong>  
>Getting any information out of Ciel Phantomhive seemed impossible. I tried for half an hour, making little remarks and asking broad questions. All I got in return were a few grunts and nods of the head. Needless to say, it was looking hopeless. Finally though, I received the informational response I had been aiming for.<br>"So, have you gotten to know Lauren Peters yet?" I asked. After all this time, I still have no clue why I asked that. Either way, I got the response I needed. Ciel's eyes widened and I swear it looked like I had told him he had won the lottery.  
>"No, not yet. Why, are you two close?" Finally, I had gotten him to open up! True, it was about my only enemy, but still! I shook my head. May as well keep my answers truthful.<br>"No, she kind of hates me. But we were kind of close a few years back.

**-o.O.o.O.o-  
><strong>

Let me explain. No, I wasn't going to spill this entire back story to Ciel, and it wasn't even that important. At least, I don't think it is. In the sixth grade, Lauren was like my best friend. We sort of got along due to our grades and our good nature. The teachers called us the dream team. We sat together, did all of our work together and  
>always talked. But soon, trouble brewed. The week of our sixth grade lock-in, Lauren told everyone who I had a crush on, ruining my spotless reputation. She avoided me that whole week, and on the night of the lock-in, she got me alone in the theater. I asked her where she got off spreading all those lies, and she just laughed. She said her new friends had told her it was the right thing to do. She then called me, "a selfish brat," pounced on me, and started to cut my right arm with a huge ass knife I questioned later how I failed to see that thing, but it wasn't important now.<br>Before any major damage was caused, Viv and Ariel walked in. Lauren ran, and I lay on the ground, completely helpless. Ariel noticed me first, surrounded by a quickly growing pool of my own blood. She and Viv managed to carry me to the nurse's office. Seeing as it was well past midnight, the nurse was obviously not there. The two patched me up and calmed me down. They coaxed me out of my shell enough to get a name. I remember weakly muttering, "Lauren Peters," and Viv's extremely pissed off expression.  
>From that day on, the Dream Team split up, and Ariel and Viv became my friends. Since then, Ariel had sort of driven herself away, always in a funk about either Dane or Travis, her two love interests. Viv, however, stayed close to me. Something about our conflicting personalities had brought us closer together.<p>

**-o.O.o.O.o-  
><strong>  
>Ciel looked at me, and obviously wanted to know more. I gave him an "I'll-tell-you-later" look, and tried to keep my act up. I was this close to breaking the bluenette. Over the next twenty minutes, I reached a big, whopping nothing. I did, however, gain Ciel's attention.<br>"So, if you're not doing anything tomorrow," I said, looking down. I can't believe I'm flirting with him, I thought. "You wanna come over to my place and study for the History test?" I gave him a forced hopeful grin, and I felt an unintentional blush heat my cheeks. After an odd moment of silence, Ciel nodded.  
>"Sure," he said, his expression still unreadable. My heart leapt unexpectedly. Don't think that way, I thought, mentally scolding myself. I would not open my heart up, leaving it helpless and vulnerable, available for the world's ridicule.<br>I sighed and looked out the window. My life wasn't a piece of cake. Sure, I didn't have Viv's life, my family not all that separated. But even though we all spent quality time together, we didn't have the strongest bonds. It was like a curtain, a thin sheet, separated each of us.  
>Before I knew it, the bell for lunch rang. I scrambled to pick up all my belongings, still looking at Ciel. He gave me one more sideways glance before exiting the room. I shook my head and left for the patio.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Viv's POV*<strong>  
>I heard the bell ring, so I darted out of the library to meet up with Ali. I had hidden myself pretty well in a tight corner. But as I passed by the History room, I felt the strange urge to burst in and confront Mr. Michaelis. I knew it was foolish, but I would have done<br>anything for answers. As I walked down the stairs towards the patio, I tried to piece things together.

Ali said she heard Ciel discussing Lauren Peters with Mr. Michaelis. The said substitute had been given a recommendation by Lauren. _But what does that mean_, I thought. I was so closed in by my mind I didn't realize the new object of my affection was walking straight at me. We collided.

I blushed fiercely, as I got up, dusting off my skirt and apologizing profusely.

"Ah, do not apologize," Mr. Michaelis said with a warm smile, "After all- you had the right of way." I blushed again, and bent over to pick up my fallen possessions.

"Here, allow me to help," sad the sub. When all my things had been collected, I thanked him, and slipped out onto the patio. Near the door, Ali stood with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Very smooth, Viv," she said, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So, anything interesting happen in English?" I asked, sitting down on a worn picnic bench.

"Ciel's coming over to study tomorrow night," she said, unwrapping her cupcake lunch. (Ali sort of lived off junk- she was still under a hundred pounds, though.) I choked on my granola bar, and Ali quickly handed me her water bottle.

"Wow, so sudden?" I asked teasingly, "Shouldn't two people wait more then a day before they go on a date?"

"Oh, shut up. I was going for information, remember?" Ali said, taking a bite of her cupcake.

"I kind of found something out in the library," I said, looking away. I knew Ali was giving me her "disappointed face." She was only five days older, but somehow always took the responsibility of being my older sister, which meant getting upset when I skipped dumb Algebra. My information, however, got her off my case.

"A recommendation?" Who recommends a teacher?" she asked.

"Well, sometimes, if a trustworthy student knows a substitute, the school can hire them. Maybe Lauren knows Mr. Michaelis," I said with a shrug, though the thought made me shudder.

"God- now we really need answers," Ali said, "Okay, this may be a risky move, but you need to get closer to Mr. Michaelis. You flunked the last History test, right?" I frowned but nodded.

"Okay, so, ask for tutoring. Get close to him. Gain his trust. I know you already caught his attention," said Ali, adding a grin. I ignored it, my mid going a million miles an hour. Get closer to Mr. Michaelis? I couldn't think much longer, as the bell for fourth period rang out. Ali and I scampered to theater, and I felt my mind float away as we slipped into our seats.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ali's POV*<strong>

Theater was my life. I wasn't much of a dancer, and art wasn't my thing. Now, I loved the stage. We were working on our spring show, and I was stage manager. Not only did I act, but I did tech, too. As we got up to rehearse, I noticed Viv slipping into deeper thought. _Probably about History_, I thought with a smirk. I had a lot of time on my hands that period, since out drama teacher was running a few scenes. Sliding into the prop closet, I sat down to sort hats and shoes. As I began the tedious task, I let my mind wander, thinking of tomorrow.

I don't know what happened, but the sound of the door closing woke me up. _Damnit_, I thought, standing, _how the hell did I fall asleep_? I then remembered my dream. I blushed.I had somehow dreamt of Ciel. Not that kind of dream, but he had been in my dream all the same. I dragged my mind back to reality. Turning the knob, my heart stopped. It was locked. _Damnit, _I thought again. The prop closet was so padded with clothes, it was sound proof. Sighing, I looked down. There, on the ground, was a small note. I bent over and picked it up. Unfolding the yellowed paper, my heart stopped again.

_You really shouldn't get too close to Ciel or Mr. Michaelis._

_It's business you shouldn't meddle in. You've been warned._

_ -The Society_

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I'm evil. To myself.<strong>

**Viv: I sound like an idiot!**

**Ali: Don't worry- you wise up. Sometimes.**

**Viv: *sigh* Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Holding the paper in one hand, I started pounding on the door, desperate for someone to hear me.

"Help!" I cried at the top of my lungs, still hammering on the door. I knew someone had to hear me, even if it was severely muffled. But no one came. Suddenly frightened, I thought of Viv. She'd notice I was gone, right? I patiently waited, hoping I would be released in a matter of minutes.

But soon, minutes drifted to an hour. Much to my dismay, the bell rang out. And I was still trapped. Sliding down the wall to the floor, I closed my eyes. The darkness of the room made me uneasy.

***Viv's POV***

The bell roused me from my thoughts. I wasn't all back yet, and didn't notice Ali was gone. I just walked to my locker to get my bag. I turned around, and that's when I realized Ali wasn't there.

Ali always followed me to my locker, and then I walked to the bas lane while she got her stuff and ran to meet her dad. That was how it was. Needless to say, my heart skipped a beat in her absence. I grabbed my stuff, slammed my locker closed, and ran to the first person I could think of- Mr. Michaelis.

I swiftly walked into the room. The substitute looked up from a stack of papers with a smile. He began to ask why I was there, but I cut him off.

"Sir, I need your help."

"Whatever for?" he asked, walking to where I had rooted myself.

"My friend, Ali, she didn't follow me to my locker." Mr. Michaelis gave me a funny look.

"You see, sir, she always follows me to my locker. Something's wrong." Without wasting time, the two of us exited the room, beginning our search.

***Ali's POV***

I got lonely. Fast. Viv and I talked almost constantly, so boredom was never a problem for me. A small clock ticked on the far wall. Nearly 4:15. My dad would be worried. That raised hope in my heart. He would come look for me, right?

But the minutes continued to tick away. A few tears escaped my eyes when I thought about my parents and Viv forgetting about me. But I wiped away the image with the tears, knowing I would be found. But I had no clue how long that would take, of course.

Knowing I had to take my mind off things, I looked at the note again. It was written on paper that looked almost like parchment. No, wait, I thought, looking closer at the note. It _was_ on parchment. The writing was plain, like it had been written for a school report or something. My eyes wandered down to the signature. _The Society_, it read. Who was the Society? The Society of what? Questions buzzed around my mind, and I groaned. Usually, I would consult Viv for her opinion, but Viv wasn't there. I was all alone. My eyes closed, and I felt myself grow tired. _Well_, I thought, _if I'm going to be here all night, might as well go to sleep._ I slipped off into a numb slumber, only dreaming of darkness, and for some reason, a long, slender knife.

***Viv's POV***

I groaned as Mr. Michaelis and I rounded yet another corner, with Ali no where in sight. I was about to say something to the substitute when the little devil, Lauren Peters, passed by. She looked at Mr. Michaelis, and her eyes widened, a grin plastered on her face.

"Hi Mr. Michaelis," she said dreamily, floating over to us. She looked toward me with a frown.

"And you have Vivian with you, Ooo, is she in trouble?" Lauren drawled flipping a hand through her deep chocolate curls.

"No, much the opposite. She was in need of assistance. Alexandra has gone missing."

Lauren's eyes flashed at the mention of my friend. I knew their history all too well. But my mind was still conquered by the computer files. This girl had recommended Mr. Michaelis. _But why?_

"Oh, well then. I hope you find her." Lauren forced out the last part, trying not to look completely disgusted at the thought of Ali. I gritted my teeth, the thoughts of the sixth grade lock-in still like a fresh wound in my mind. I clenched my fists, but I froze when I felt Mr. Michaelis grasp my shoulder. I let my hands fall open; a scowl still perched on my face.

"Thank you, Lauren," the sub said, and Lauren walked away. I smirked when I saw her usual bounce gone from her step.

"I sense you and Miss Peters aren't on good terms?" Mr. Michaelis said as we walked down the hall. I told him about the lock-in two years ago, and his face hardened.

"And what exactly did Lauren say," he asked.

"Well, you're going to have to ask Ali for an exact wording, but something along the lines of her new friends saying she had to attack Ali. Why?" I asked, looking into the substitute's reddish brown eyes.

"No reason. Just curious. The administration didn't believe you?"

"Nope," I said coldly, remembering all the details, "They said we made it up just to get Lauren in trouble."

"We haven't made much progress in this hunt. Do you remember where you last saw Alexandra?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"We were in the drama room- oh God!" I said, and darted to the stairs, Mr. Michaelis on my tail.

***Ali's POV***

I was tired, cold, and lonely. It was nearly 5:30. I had given up almost all hope, until I hear the door unlock. My heart leapt, but suddenly common sense struck. If this "Society" had trapped me, they could try to kill me, too. Grabbing one of the prop canes, I stayed a ways back from the door as it opened.

The bright light stunned me for a second, sort of like when you leave the movies. But as my vision cleared, I saw Viv and Mr. Michaelis. I ran out, hugging Viv.

"Thank God you found me! I thought I was going to die!" I said dramatically. That's when I remembered the note. It was still in my right hand.

"How did you get locked in there?" Viv asked, making her break from the hug. I silently handed her the note, straightening my skirt. She let out a soft gas, and handed the parchment to Mr. Michaelis. He read it and raised an eyebrow.

"It's late," he announced, looking at the clock. It was almost 5:45. "Is there any way for the two of you to get home?"

"There's the late bus," Viv suggested.

"Okay, he's what you're going to do. Stay together. Don't leave each other's sight. Alexandra, go home with Vivian. Call your parents and make up an excuse if you need to. But do you understand? Don't leave each other's sides," Mr. Michaelis said, looking deeply at us. We nodded, and left the room to go to my locker.

When we were on the bus, quite alone, I called my dad.

"Hi honey," he said. I could tell her wasn't home. He wasn't curious, either. "How's Lauren?"

"W-what?" I asked, giving Viv a questioning look.

"Well, he mother called to say you were going home with her." My mind instantly went into over drive.

"O-oh, she's good. Um, I'll call you later, okay?" I hung up, and looked at Viv.

"We have a problem."

**Ali: Why am I so evil to myself?**

**Viv: That's your problem.**

**Ali: So, anyways, sorry this was so late. I kind of got discouraged since I've gotten barely any reviews. I really like the constructive feedback. So, please read and review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did my parents think Lauren's mom called them?" I asked frantically, looking out the bus window nervously.

"Just relax," Viv said, reaching out to pat my arm. This was freaking me out- first I get locked in a closet, and then my parents think I'm on good terms with Lauren again?

The bus finally pulled out to Viv's street. We trudged to her old apartment building. It was an ancient brick building about twelve stories high. The lobby was grimy and disgusting, the old couch in the corner tattered and torn. We marched over to the elevator, and Viv pushed the "up" button, the light blinking but immediately going out. The doors rattle open, and we stepped in. I pressed the button with the peeling letter "eleven" on it, and we slowly crept up. I sighed and leaned against the wall, the amount of pressure and stress the day had put on my finally catching up to me.

After about five minutes, the doors opened, and the two of us walked down the hall. Viv stopped at apartment 1107 and pulled out her key. We stepped though the door and were greeted by utter silence. Viv turned to go to the kitchen, and I fell onto the armchair, flinging my bag on the ground.

"I found a note," Viv called, reentering the room holding a bright pink slip of paper, "My 'rents are out of town with Olivia. We got the place to ourselves until next week." Viv smiled widely, but I knew she was upset. She wanted a family to come home to, not one who left her to fend for herself.

"Got anything to eat?" I asked, trying to get her mind off of things. We walked into the kitchen and made ramen noodles, laughing about something or other. We crawled into her room at nine, completely exhausted. I helped her pull out the trundle bed, and we ended up on our asses, laughing.

As I heard Viv begin to snore quietly thirty minutes later, I looked out her small window into the cloudless night. I was completely engulfed in thought. Mr. Michaelis had said not to worry about anything, that he would take care of things as we had left. But I was so curious. Soon, as I began to drift off, my thought wandered to Ciel. Against my better judgment, I accepted the thoughts, and soon I was dreaming of eye patches and blue-grey hair.

***Viv's POV***

I woke up at 5:30. (I have a natural sort of alarm clock, okay?) Stretching, I looked over at my sleeping friend and grinned. Silently, I picked up my thin pillow, brought it over my head, and swung it down. Ali squealed and opened her eyes. The next twenty minutes we kept hitting each other with the pillows, the memories of yesterday fading, not disappearing, but fading.

We scrambled to get ready, barely getting on the bus before it drove away. The school day was dull, as always, but we pressed on. By the end of seventh period, I was ready to tear my hair out. Ali and I had science eighth period, and we almost didn't make it before the bell rang. We skidded into the class room, but the door didn't close. Mr. Michaelis stood before us, giving out science teacher a smile.

"I need to borrow Vivian and Alexandra," he said, looking back at us.

"Okay, just get the notes from someone else on Monday," the science teacher called. The three of us stepped into the hall. I noticed Ciel close by, his visible blue eye much less bored-looking than before.

"Have you made any progress?" I asked, Mr. Michaelis turning to me.

"Not exactly. But Ciel and I have decided you two are no longer safe. You'll be coming with is this afternoon," he said. I have him a funny look. Why would our substitute history teacher and his nephew be making such decisions? But I found myself agreeing, along with Ali.

"What about my parents?" Ali said, he eyes flickering toward Ciel. She knew my parents could care less where I went. We spend way too much time together…

"They've been told you're going home with Vivian. Your parents are very easily convinced of things," Mr. Michaelis said. Ali sighed as we began to walk to the history room.

"They're too trusting sometimes," I muttered for only Ali to hear. She shot me the "shut up" look, and I smirked. It was fun teasing her.

***Ali's POV***

Things were spiraling out of control, and fast. We were unsafe all of a sudden. Was it really just yesterday Viv and I had been gossiping about Ariel and Dane? The four of us reached the history room and I slumped into a desk, Viv sitting next to me.

"You know," Mr. Michaelis said, walking over to close the windows, "Normally if a substitute teacher just told two students they were to go home with him, they would be a bit more suspicious then the two of you are."

"We trust you. And we can hold our ground pretty well," I said, looking over at Viv. She nodded in agreement. "Can I ask if you found anything out about that note?"

"That precisely the reason you two are unsafe. Whatever this Society is planning, you've to be on their hit list," Mr. Michaelis said. I raised an eyebrow, but knew he was right. I tilted my head enough to look at Ciel. He was looking at the small scrap of paper intently. Suddenly, he looked up. I turned away, but knew he had seen me. I felt a hint of a blush creep up my cheeks, but paid it no mind.

It seemed like hours before we were able to leave the school. It was almost five in the evening, and since it was Friday, no one was there. I have no clue why I put so much trust in to substitute. I was getting into his _car_ for God's sakes. What was wrong with me? Hadn't I been taught not to follow strangers into their cars? Hadn't that been what all those safety lessons and talks had been about?

I put my guard up- he had saved me from that damn closet, but Mr. Michaelis could lull me into a false sense of security. I couldn't say that much about Viv, however. Looking at her as we walked, she would probably follow him off a cliff.

The last care in the parking lot was a black Rolls Royce. I gave Mr. Michaelis a smirk- such a flashy car for a substitute. I hesitated as Viv and Ciel crawled into the back. This could be my last chance to escape terrible danger. I could be sold into the slave trade and dead in under an hour, right? But a thought struck me. _What else is there to do? _I followed Ciel and close the door behind me.

**Ali: I am so so so so so so SO sorry this is late! I've been so busy lately, it's not even funny.**

**Viv: But we're back!**

**Ali: I hope you liked the chapter, and stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Viv's POV***

I was in Sebastian Michaelis' car. True, he was a substitute I had known for less than three days, but I was giving him my trust all the same. That sounds kind of stupid, now that I think about it.

The world outside the tinted window flew by, and I closed my eyes. Ciel sat between me and Ali, and it was then when I realized how stupid we might have been. My heart raced. Did we really let ourselves get into a car with two strangers, and give them all our trust? But a thought tugged at my mind. If something had really been up, Ali would have resisted, right?

I was pulled from my thoughts when the car came to a stop. Had we gone that far? We hadn't, as I discovered when we got out. We were at the Royale Inn, one of the nicest hotels in the city. It was only, like, ten minutes from our school. I wondered how in the world a substitute teacher and his nephew could afford such a luxury.

"You guys are staying _here_?" Ali asked in amazement. Her family had always been on a tight budget, and she could only dream of what it would be like to reside in such a place. I didn't even bother dreaming, as I knew it would never happen.

"Ciel's family has a bit of money," Mr. Michaelis said with a sly smile. I questioned why the substitute would teach, then, if he had such money at his disposal. It was _then_ I realized that this story wasn't holding up. The memory of Ali's flushed face as she retold her mistake sighting before choir reverberated in my mind, and the recommendation followed close behind. The note from the Society added in, and nothing made any sense whatsoever.

I was still in a slight daze as we all entered the grand lobby. Being the nicest hotel in town, the Royale held certain standards. The lobby was huge, full of extravagant furnishings and amazing tapestries. A large marble desk took up the far corner, and the signs on the table alerted everyone around that a wedding reception was being held in less than an hour. The workers wore the nicest suits and dresses, and elegant jazz music gently wafted through the air.

***Ali's POV***

I had to be dreaming. It was stupid, of course, seeing as I'd let myself be close to captured by a substitute teacher and a boy I couldn't stop thinking about, but this place was amazing. All I saw was gold and money and I let my mind wander off.

The four of us walked to the main desk, and Mr. Michaelis rang the small bell. No one responded, so he rang it again. Impatiently, Viv reached up and practically pounded on the bell. Finally, a man in a fancy suit popped in from the back, holding a stack of papers and an irritated expression.

"Can I help you?" he asked, and Mr. Michaelis smiled.

"Yes, my nephew and I rented out room 1426 and would like the room across the hall as well," he said, pulling a small was of cash out from his pocket. The worker raised an eyebrow, but discreetly took the money and handed Mr. Michaelis two room access cards. This hotel had just lost all of my future business.

"Enjoy your stay, sir," he said, turning back around. Mr. Michaelis handed both Viv and I access cards and gave us a warm smile.

After a quick elevator ride, Viv and I ventured to room 1428. I slid my key threw the reader, opened the door, and let out a small gasp. Ciel laughed from across the hall.

I had a reason to gasp so audibly. The room was magnificent. A door leading to what I would assume was the bedroom was in one corner, while a small kitchen living area took the other. A large kitchen was off to the side, and another closed door on the far end hid a bathroom (Or at least, common sense told me that.) This didn't even begin to describe the rich looking furniture and rugs, paintings and tapestries, and the huge flat screen. I felt Viv grab the door frame.

"You two obviously aren't used to this," Ciel said, standing directly behind me. I breathed in and let out a shaky breath. _He shouldn't affect you like this, _I thought to myself. Suddenly, the extravagant room didn't matter, and all I could think about was Ciel's breath on my neck. Then Viv let out a laugh, and my eyes snapped open. I didn't even realize I'd closed them.

"Your face is _priceless_," Viv said, stepping into the room. I rolled my eyes and entered right after her, trying to ignore the boy I knew was directly behind me once again.

"Wow, this room is awesome. I don't know how we're going to pay you back," I said to Ciel.

"Nothing to worry about. But," Sebastian said, coming in from behind the bluenette, "We can use some information." Viv and I exchanged looks, somewhat confused. _What kind of information do they need?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Don't attack me!<strong>

**Cammie: She was so busy with school and homework, and other stuff. **

**Ali: I did in fact finish writing this. Now it's a matter of typing. So, I love reviews. Maybe you could review a few more of my favorite people could review before a post the next chapter?**

**Viv: She'll post even if you don't review. **

**Ali: *sigh* She's right. Anyway, see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What in the world would you need to know?" I asked. Things were getting strange, for lack of a better word. Mr. Michaelis walked over to Viv and I, and motioned for us to sit on the plush couch. We obeyed, and Ciel sat with the substitute on the sectional across from us.

"We need you to tell us exactly what happened that night with Lauren Peters," Ciel said, directing the question to both of us, but mainly looking at me. I took in a gulp of air. Not only was that an extremely touchy subject for me, I was curious (and slightly scared) about how the boy had known about it. Viv noticed, and looked me in the eyes.

"Sorry, but I told Mr. Michaelis when we were looking for you the other day," she said, and then turned away.

"I-it's fine," I uttered, closing my eyes and turning back to Ciel.

"I assume your uncle told you everything?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather hear it from you," Ciel said, giving me a piercing look. I was getting uncomfortable, and fast. I caught a glance at the black eye patch tied around the bluenette's head, and a plan formed in my mind. If those two were aiming for information, then I would get some too.

***Viv's POV***

I watched as Ali sighed and looked away, feeling a twinge of guilt. I had been so distracted yesterday, and Lauren's sudden appearance had done nothing to help. I guess it had been on the top of my mind, and the lock in story had come out by accident.  
>Ali took in a deep breath, and put on a forced smile. It was surprising how easy it was to read her like a book sometimes. She retold the chilling lock in story, and I clenched my hands into fists. It was scary how angry that memory always made me.<p>

"And she just looked me in the eye, and said, 'My new friends say you've gotten too close. Too inquisitive. I asked them if you could be friends with them too, but they said you'd be more of a hindrance than a help. So, sorry.' Then she pounced on me and pulled out this crazy sharp knife. I swear that thing was as long as her leg," Ali recounted. I could almost hear Lauren's horrid lazy drawl as she tormented Ali. She was such a-

"Bandaged me up," Ali finished, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You have a good memory," Ciel complimented, a genuine look of impression on his face. Ali smiled and muttered, "Thanks," and I had to hold in a laugh.

"So, I have a question," I said, leaning back slightly, looking directly at Mr. Michaelis.

"Why do you need to know all this?" The substitute raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips. I pulled my eyes up to meet his- best not to look at his mouth.

"Good question, Vivian," he said, returning my gaze, "I have one for you first, however."

I almost glared at him. Almost. But the simple fact that he was talking to me alone had made my mind melt.

"Fine, what?" I asked, trying to sound casual and not like my heartbeat had increased tenfold.

"Why do you trust us?" I saw Ali freeze in the corner of my eye. I didn't move, either. Why had we trusted them? _Oh crap, _I thought to myself, _isn't that the question the rapist asks before they pounce?_

***Ali's POV***

I froze at Mr. Michaelis' question. I looked at Viv, then back at Ciel. I didn't like the smirk that had wrapped itself around his lips. Suddenly, my common sense kicked in. What had we done? We had been pulled into a trap, a trance, and couldn't escape. My heart pounded, and somewhat skipped a beat when Ciel stood, crossed the room, and closed the curtains. _Crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Viv: AH HOLY CRAP!<strong>

**Ali: You, my friend, are freaking out.**

**Viv: Still! Hey, aren't you supposed to be writing my lemon?**

**Ali: Yes, yes, alright. Hey, can you awesome readers tell me in reviews if you would lose all respect for me if I wrote and posted some, ahem, smut? Please tell me! It's important! **


	9. Chapter 9

I closed my eyes and clenched by hands into fists behind my back. I felt Viv scoot slightly closer to me, and lean forward a bit, sort of how one would say, "Get ready to run for it."

Something broke my train of thought. Mr. Michaelis laughed. Not like, the rapist kind of get-ready-to-be-assaulted laugh, but a genuine laugh. _Okay, not I'm confused._

"I'm glad to see your common sense has finally pulled through," he said. I opened my eyes and stared at Ciel.

"Okay," I said, speaking for the first time since my recounting of the sixth grade lock in, "What the hell is going on? I mean, first I get locked in a closet, then you whisk the two of us away to the most damn expensive hotel in town, made it sound like you were gonna kill us, and you _laugh?_" Anger surged through me, and I remembered the scene from Thursday.

"And to top it all off, Viv and I know there's something weird going on between you two! You needed to know more about Lauren Peters, _the same girl who recommended you to sub for Ms. Turnwell!" _I was positively seething. Viv opened and closed her mouth in shock. I very rarely spoke out of turn, and never got angry. I had cause now, of course, and I was wondering why she wasn't mad either.

"You spied on us?" Ciel asked, not at all angry, but a bit amused.

"What do you think, pirate boy?" I spat, and turned my gaze to Mr. Michaelis. If I wanted to keep my guard up, I shouldn't turn to mush looking at Ciel.

I felt Viv grab my shoulder lightly, but I didn't break eye contact with the substitute. Wanting to show I wouldn't crumble under pressure, I kept my face stony and expressionless.

"Well, it seems like you two are smarter than we thought," he said, a smirk still dancing on his lips.

"Should we tell them?" Ciel asked, and I took a glance at Viv. She shrugged slightly.

"Yes, I believe that they would be helpful," Mr. Michaelis said. Ciel turned back to me, and slowly tugged off his eye patch. At the same time, Mr. Michaelis pulled his white gloves off, and extended a hand to retrieve the bluenette's fallen eye covering. Viv and I exchanged looks and turned back to the other two.

I held in a small gasp. Ciel opened his right eye, and it actually was the light purple color I had thought was a trick of the light the other day. It definitely was not the same deep blue as his left. And, even stranger, etched onto it was a pentagram, and as Mr. Michaelis held up his left hand, I saw he too had a matching mark there.

Something in my memory snagged. I had gone to Sunday school as a child, and we had learned all about religion and the Devil and such. That's when I remembered- the pentagram is the mark of the Devil.

***Viv's POV***

_What the hell, _I thought, my eyes wide as they looked into Ciel's purple one. I felt Ali tense up beside me. She uttered one word, and Mr. Michaelis laughed.

"Demon."

"Seems you've done your research," Ciel said, leaning back but looking straight at Ali.

My mind froze. _Wait, demons are real? _I wanted to ask so many questions in that one moment. But I restrained myself; Mr. Michaelis would tell us, right?

"You're right. We are demons. Well, I wasn't a demon at first," said Ciel, causing me to turn. _Didn't expect him to explain…_

"I was the earl Ciel-"

"Phantomhive," Ali breathed out, looking at Ciel deeply, "I did a project on your father in the sixth grade. The Funtom Toy Company, right?"

Ciel nodded. I was confused. She must have been talking about one of the projects she had worked on with Lauren.

"But, wait," Ali said, shaking her head, "All the witness accounts I read said you were dead."

"Well, at least we know out parting gifts fool them all," Mr. Michaelis said with another laugh.

"What really happened after the fire?" asked Ali. I let out a breath- she obviously knew more about this than me.

"Vivian looks lost," Mr. Michaelis said. I nodded vigorously.

"Then let's go back to the beginning," Ciel said, sitting up straight.

***Ali's POV***

I remembered everything from that project. It had been the last partnered project I had done with Lauren before she jumped off the deep end. We had done all of this research on the Funtom Company, Vincent Phantomhive, and Ciel. How the hell had I not recognized such a unique name… May times, I had to practically drag Lauren from the library a night.

We both had been curious about what had happened to Ciel after the fire that had killed his parents. He had survived, but disappeared, then somehow returned. Now, two years later, after an incredible amount of stupidity, and Lauren being kind of a bitch, I would find out.

"Well, as Ali already knows, my father founded the Funtom Toy Company a few years before my birth. Before my ninth birthday, well, on the day of my ninth birthday, really, my parents were murdered. The house we lived in was burned down to the ground, and I was captured when I was trying to escape the flames.

"Before long, I was almost dead. The men who had captured me had tortured me brutally, tormented me, and marked me as theirs. One day, I was going to be sacrificed or something, and I summoned Sebastian by accident. We formed a contract after I agreed, binding us together. In exchange for my soul, Sebastian would protect me, and assure my revenge.

"After a while, I had achieved my revenge, and Sebastian would get my soul. But things went wrong. The angel that had tried to kill me (It's a long story, I'll tell you later) had cut off Sebastian's arm, the arm that held the seal to our contract. In my state of vulnerability, another demon stole me away. I lost my memories, and was hunted by a boy by the name of Alois Trancy. The other demon, Claude Faustus, hungered for my soul. In the end, I was turned into a demon myself. Alois had wanted to give Sebastian the worst kind of torture imaginable- to have my soul so close, but it could never be consumed."

Through his whole explanation, Ciel kept a stony expression. He showed no emotion whatsoever. From the look on Viv's face, I could tell she now understood. I too understood much better. Something in me knew Lauren would have killed to hear this herself. And for some reason, I knew she would have killed me.

"Ever since," Ciel continued, "Sebastian and I have been going around the world, following leads on underground crimes. The latest and most interesting one we've received is the one connected to you two."

Viv looked up at me, and I looked at her. How were we connected to underground crime?

"Several children have disappeared in this area. The last place they were seen is Regale Middle School. We don't know for sure, but a few banks and grocery stores were held up, along with quite a few cases of arson," Ciel said.

"Might I ask how Lauren Peters gets into this?" Viv asked snappily.

"She was babysitting all of the missing children," Mr. Michaelis, er, Sebastian, rather, said.

"And not only that," said Ciel, "Several of the bank tellers and grocery clerks have identified Lauren as a customer only moments before the hold-ups."

I looked directly into Ciel's mismatched eyes, and knew what he was getting at.

"You think Lauren is part of the group that's responsible for all this?" I asked tentatively.

"Not just any group," Sebastian said, reaching into his pocket, "The Society."

He held out the yellowed parchment, and my eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: And here's the next chapter! See, it's not totally late. <strong>

**Viv: Good, now we just have to figure out how to get my story updated.**

**Ali: Viv's mom changed ALL her computer passwords, so her email and Fanfiction account are totally inaccessible. We have no clue when or how she's going to get them back, but hopefully, when summer vacation rolls around in a month, she'll be back on. Her story's going really good!**

**Viv: Thanks.**

**Ali: Alrighty, enough rambling. Please read and review, my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, any of its characters, or Viv. I own my OC, Regale Middle, and my plot. Don't sue me, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Viv's POV***

That night, Ali and I didn't get much sleep. After our discussion with Ciel and Sebastian (The substitute insisted on only using the formality of last names while in school) we didn't say much to each other.

From what we can gather, Lauren had been part of a group calling themselves "The Society". Sebastian had discovered they met every Sunday in our school's basement. Not only that, but several students had asked him to visit this upcoming meeting. Things were going too well. Too organized. And that obviously wouldn't last, would it?

I woke up on Saturday morning just as the sun was poking through the curtains. Remnants from last night's dinner were gone. I urged myself to stand from the plush bed. Noticing Ali was still out like a light and thinking of the other day; I silently pulled one of the dozens of pillows from the pile on the bed and brought it down hard, effectively waking the auburn-haired girl up.

She, however, didn't respond how I expected. She shrieked and bolted from her bed, at a sort of defensive stance. I dropped the pillow and ran over to her, apologizing profusely. Seconds later, Ciel and Sebastian ran in. I looked over my shoulder, then back at Ali. She was shaking like a leaf.

"What happened? Are you two alright?" Sebastian asked, rushing over to us. I nodded, explaining what had happened, when Ali spoke.

"I was having a n-nightmare. Thought you were Lauren," she said with wide, apologetic eyes. She didn't like making a sense over nothing.

"No, it was my fault," I said, looking down. Things had gotten serious, and fast.

***Ali's POV***

After the morning fiasco, the four of us sat around the room. The two demons seemed to have a plan. However, as I looked over at Viv, this plan seemed more and more dangerous with each passing minute.

"So, basically," I finally said, "You're going to leave us here, unprotected, while you two go out to see this meeting yourselves?"

"Nonsense," Sebastian said with a grin, "You won't be here alone. My young master will stay with you." Ciel opened his eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm what? You can't tell me when or when not to go places!" The young earl was stubborn as hell, and I could tell Sebastian had a hell of a lot of determination to stay with the boy all these years. Of course, seeing as the two couldn't leave each other's sides…

"I'm sorry, my lord, but this is too risky. Besides, we can't leave the girl's here all alone."

Ciel let out an exasperated huff, and Viv and I repressed laughter. This kid was downright adorable, and acted so much like the child he was forever stuck as. I could tell Viv wanted so say something along the lines of. "We're better off alone," but for some reason, she held back. Maybe she had a bit more confidence in Ciel now, seeing as we knew he was a demon.

That sounded… weird. Demons didn't exist, right? Well, we had some proof to their existence. Maybe that had drugged us…

***Viv's POV***

Things were strange, to say the least. Sebastian left us at the hotel, along with Ciel, so he could run some errands. He had been very mysterious about the whole thing. Is it bad that only made him more attractive in my mind?

Thinking of this, I shook my head vigorously. This caused Ali and Ciel to turn in my direction, halting their conversation.

"I'm fine," I muttered, standing and walking to the full kitchen. This room was amazing. My mind wandered as I opened the fridge. I shouldn't be thinking about Sebastian in that way. Well, I shouldn't have had thoughts about him in that way before we had discovered this whole thing, but that's beside the point. He looked about twenty five, but seeing as he was a demon, he was most likely much older. That enough should stop my stupid heart from fluttering like a damn butterfly, right?

_And he's a demon,_ I though angrily, slamming the fridge closed. He was the devil incarnate. No one can fall for the damn devil. But for some reason, I was.

The only thing I could think of that would chase Sebastian from my mind is that he would never like me back. Not only was I way too young, he was a demon. He had to have had high class tastes, ones that most certainly didn't include ratty, half-orphaned teenagers with too much emotional damage and not enough friends.

_Thank God for Ali, _I though while walking back to the couch.

The rest of the day passed without much excitement. The three of us searched the large suite for any form of entertainment. Somebody left a pack of cards in the desk, someone else a board game in the closet. A small room I assumed held towels surprised us all. A nice glass chessboard sat in the corner. Ciel and Ali carefully picked it up, and I grabbed the fallen chess pieces.

"Wow, who leaves a chess board in a linen closet?" Ali asked, standing back as Ciel sat it down on the couch's side table.

"Who knows. Anybody here know how to play?" I asked. I sure as hell didn't.

"I do," said Ciel, eyeing the board, "Do either of you?" Ali and I shook our heads.

"Would you like to learn?" The question was asked broadly, but I could tell it was more directed at Ali. She nodded, and the two sat down.

I sighed, not exasperated, per say, but I felt like this wasn't the best time to flirt. I walked back to my bed and flopped down. Closing my eyes, I let sleep wash gently over me.

***Ali's POV***

To be completely honest, the only time someone had offered to teach me how to play chess (Two years ago, the captain of the Chess Team. I think he was just hitting on me.) I had turned it down. Not just because the idea of playing chess board me, it was dead hard. I guess I was scared of looking like an idiot. But Ciel was changing my mind.

After two hours, I was pretty good. It was a ton harder than checkers, but easy enough once you mastered a strategy.

"Checkmate," I said, completely and very inappropriately overjoyed. The look on Ciel's face was priceless. I could tell he was shocked.

Well, I do have a good teacher," I said, winking and laughing. _Okay, dial it back_, I thought as I gritted my teeth. _Too much flirting. WAY too much flirting._

It was too easy, though. I could talk and be casually romantic almost naturally around this demon boy. Was that a bad thing, though?

The rest of the day passed quickly enough. Sebastian returned around seven, and I had to shake Viv pretty hard to get her to wake up. I had noticed something about her when she was finally walking around, though. It looked like the light in her eyes had dimmed somewhat, and was threatening to go out completely. I shrugged it off- probably a personal problem she didn't want anyone else discussing with her.

She and I begged Sebastian to let us get room service, and cheered when he agreed. Half an hour later, Viv nearly yelped at the size of her steak.

"Holy crap, it's bigger than my head!" I said, laughing. She didn't laugh back. Instead, she sighed, and picked at it. I shot a worried glance at the oldest demon.

"Would you care for some tea, Miss Vivian?" Sebastian asked. He looked genuinely concerned. Maybe we were growing on him.

Viv shrugged, but I could tell she wanted some. She was a sucker for tea.

That night, I sat awake for hours. The past few days didn't seem real at all. Something was wrong. I nearly fell out of bed after realizing Viv's parents were gone, and mine didn't seem to care anymore. We could have been dead, and they would have been none the wiser. This wasn't good. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe it was better that they wouldn't be affected by us simply disappearing…

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: And I'm back. I am SO VERY FREAKING SORRY it's been so long since an update! It's nearly summer vacation now, so I'll be updating much more!<strong>

**Viv: About damn time, woman. NOW WATCH FMA!**

**Ali: I WILL! God, so much anime to watch! Okay, please leave a review, they're like food for us authors, and stick around for more soon!**

**Viv: And I got all MY PASSWORDS BACK, so check me out at VivianLuvsSebastian, where I'll be updating Daily Changes soon!  
><strong>

**Ali/Viv: See ya!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

***Ali's POV***

Bright and early the next morning, I woke up groggy and hungry. Standing, I trudged to the kitchen. I was so out of it, I didn't see Ciel and Sebastian in the sitting area. I screamed and grabbed the arm of a chair so I wouldn't lose my balance. Viv skidded out of the bedroom wielding a hairbrush, wide eyed.

"Sorry for scaring you," Sebastian said, somewhat amused. I fought back a glare- this guy was the only person I could trust now, right? I sighed and walked over, plopping down on the couch. Viv lowered her brush, mumbled something about food, and walked into the kitchen.

"So, care to share why you to oh-so-politely scared the crap out of me?" I asked through gritted teeth, untangling a knot in my hair with my fingers.

"Just checking in," said Ciel, leaning over the Sunday paper. I looked to the clock on the wall. 9:30. Hm, I would have been going to church on any other Sunday at that time. Instead, I was casually talking to two demons. Oh, the irony.

"Well, you could have knocked!" called Viv from the kitchen. There was something about her tone I didn't particularly like. She was certainly on edge today.

"But we wanted to check how well you are defense wise, too. After all, things are going to get dreadfully unsafe in the next few hours," Sebastian said. I frowned. How much danger was this guy expecting, anyway? Even though I hadn't had any doubts earlier, I was wondering if my trust in Ciel was misplaced. After going over the plan (which consisted of laying low until Sebastian returned from the Society meeting) Sebastian looked at us all.

"Look, I don't want any of you to get hurt. Keep the curtains closed, keep the door locked, and no matter what, no leaving this room."

"Sebastian, we'll be fine. You said it yourself we won't get hurt," Viv said, trying her best to appear strong. I had no clue why, maybe it was just a thing for her, but it was kind of funny from my point of view.

"Still, I'm not taking any chances," the adult said. We all promised not to do anything rash, and Sebastian left.

"Well, we have nothing to do for who knows how long," I said, closing and tying the curtains tightly. Viv simply grunted, staring off into space. Ciel shrugged, returning to his book. I sighed. Well this was boring…

~o.O.o.O.o~

Almost three hours later, nothing had happened. It was dead boring and slightly depressing. I had tried to do some Algebra homework, but I couldn't concentrate. Picking up my phone, I clicked it so the display would light up. _No new messages. _I groaned inwardly, closing my eyes and leaning my head back. My parents had never not contacted me! They just didn't care anymore, did they? I opened my eyes and quickly texted my mom, telling her I was fine and Viv was, too. But I didn't expect a response.

The day was getting stormy. I could hear the rain hammering on the window pane. Just when I thought it couldn't get any more depressing, the lights flickered, then flashed out. Viv screamed. I remembered she was horribly afraid of the dark. I couldn't see a damn thing, but suddenly a flash of two pink dots shone through the black.

"You two stay still. I'll get candles," Ciel said. I followed his eyes, stood, and began walking toward the kitchen against my better judgment.

"I'm coming with you!" I called after him. Viv just sat still. I could tell she was extremely afraid.

"Just stay here," I said, looking in her general direction. I quickly darted to the kitchen. Seeing as it was pitch black, I pretty much ran into Ciel. I yelped, and he turned around.

"I thought I told you-" Before the young demon was able to properly ask why the hell I wasn't with Viv, the window above the sink opened. Rain splattered the floor, and I stepped back. Ciel grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him than I expected, his eyes flashing.

A hooded figured dressed all in black climbed in. The water dripping off of it pooled on the tile floor. Without warning, they snatched me. I opened my mouth to scream, but a piece of tape was harshly slapped over it. My eyes widened as Ciel came closer, but another figure I'd failed to notice came behind him and knocked him out. I face-palmed internally; _what a protector._ Before I could try anything else, I was knocked out, too. The last thing I remembered thinking was enough to haunt a person for life. _I hope Viv stays safe…_

***Viv's POV***

Thunder. Lightning. Rain. Three words couldn't scare a person so much as they do me. Then, of course, the power went out. I vaguely remember Ali and Ciel getting up, but not really. My mind didn't start functioning properly until the lights came back on and the roaring thunder stopped.

I heard the pitter-patter of rain in the kitchen. Raising myself shakily from the couch, I walked in some weird trance to the kitchen.

The window was open. Rain was puddled on the floor. And Ali and Ciel were gone. I ran to the bedroom, but no one was there.

"Ali! Ciel!" I cried, running back to the sitting area. They were gone. I was alone. I'd never been much of a fainter, but now was different. I fell onto the couch, my world fading to black.

~o.O.o.O.o~

Three hours later, I was being shaken awake by Sebastian. It took me a minute or two, but when I was finally awake, I was freaking out. A lot.

"Se-sebastian, they, the power, window, rain," I muttered, tears already streaming down my face. I had dreamt of being trapped, alone, in a thunder storm.

"Calm down," Sebastian said, pushing me back on the couch gently and sweeping the hair out of my face.

"Now, what do you remember happening?" he asked as he looked into my eyes.

"I-I remember falling asleep after the power went out. I get r-really freaked out by storms. Ali and Ciel went to get c-candles in the kitchen. When I woke up and the power was back, they were gone," I breathed in a cracking voice. Was it my fault my friend was gone?

Maybe Sebastian could read minds, or maybe he was just a lucky guesser. But at that moment, it sure felt like he was in my head.

"It's not your fault, Vivian," he said, and I about melted. He was really talking to me. He was actually caring about me.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Sebastian said, helping me up. I was wobbly, but he grabbed my arm, supporting me. If I wasn't so tired and frightened, I would have blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: And here's the next update! Much faster than the last two, right?<strong>

**Viv: Yup. Oh, and I'll be posting more of Daily Changes soon, too. Just need to type.**

**Ali: This day is just full of surprises, isn't it?**

**Viv: Mhmm. Very much so.**

**Ali: Kay, read and review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Ali's POV***

I woke up groggily. _Maybe it was a dream, _I thought, not daring to open my eyes. Slowly, my brown orbs revealed themselves. I was greeted with a dimly lit dungeon-like room. In the corner, Ciel was trying to pry the door open. My stomach groaned, causing the bluenette to turn.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he said, rushing to my side. The room was small, and drips of water were forming a puddle in one of the other corners. A small trough filled with hay seemed to stand in for a bed. The only source of light came from a bare bulb connected to a chain hanging from the ceiling.

"Where are we?" I asked, sitting up and wincing. Ciel grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall right back down.

"I think we're underneath a church," he said, looking back at the door.

"A church?" I said, surprised, "What the hell kind of church has a dungeon under it?"

"Well, I don't know, you're the one who's lived here her entire life!"

"Wait. There's a co-Cathedral downtown," I muttered, and that's when I realized something. "Doesn't being in a church hurt you or something?"

I was surprised when he laughed.

"Only if holy water touches me. And I thought you were supposed to be smart," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, well, sorry! I don't remember much from Sunday school. Except for staying away from demons and the devil, but I guess I'm not doing a very good job with that, huh?" I said with a laugh. Soon, silence engulfed the dungeon-like room, and a cold draft somehow blew through. I shivered, and Ciel grabbed me, holding me close. I blushed slightly, and sleep somehow washed over me. I was hesitant to drift off.

"Just sleep, I'll wake you up," Ciel said, noticing my fluttering eyes. I sighed and attempted to relax, which was becoming harder by the second.

* * *

><p><strong>*Viv's POV*<strong>

Sebastian smiled at me gently, then lifted me up in the air bridal-fashion. I gasped and blushed fiercely, and the demon smiled.

"It's been about a hundred years since I've done this," he said. Before I knew what was happening, Sebastian and I were outside on the roof. Did I mention I am _really_ scared of heights? Yeah, now's probably not the best time to make that announcement.

I buried my head into Sebastian's chest, shaking slightly. As inappropriate as this sounded in comparison to my situation, Sebastian smelled nice.

"I take it you're scared of high places?" he said, and I could tell we were moving.

"Yeah, kinda," I whispered, but with the ears of a demon, Sebastian was sure to hear it.

"Just keep your eyes closed and try to keep your mind busy," he said soothingly, "Pretend you're in your favorite place."

I felt myself blush a bit. Just being in his arms was calming. _Great, now I sound like those romantic saps Ali and I make fun of…_

We ended up stopping about ten minutes later. I pulled myself out of Sebastian's arms, and looked around.

"Uh, Sebastian?" I asked, eyeing the crosses surrounding us in a grand entrance hall, "Why are we in a church?"

"From the spying I did yesterday, I've retained that this is the meeting place of the Society." My eyes widened slightly. I didn't think we'd go directly to their meeting place. And the fact it was a church was kind of freaking me out a little, too.

Sebastian just laughed and opened one of the huge wooden doors. I stayed close behind him, per his orders. Inside, it looked like a normal church. Dozens of rows of wooden pews lined the inside, and a large altar rested in the back. The stained glass windows were glowing faintly, but other than that, nothing much. I was about to ask Sebastian why we were even here if there was nothing to be suspicious about when he gently pushed me behind a pew.

"We're going to have to wait a while," he said, crouching behind me, "The group doesn't start their service for a while."

I sat down lower, practically underneath the wooden seat. Why the hell was I suddenly so sleepy? I couldn't be sleepy; I was a sitting duck in a church next to a demon awaiting the entrance of a cult. Yet I felt my eyes get heavy, and my mind slowly stopped buzzing. Sebastian let me lean against him, and my world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ali's POV*<strong>

Ciel shook me awake gently. I was greeted with a sweet smile that made my heart leap to my throat.

"How long have I been out?" I asked groggily as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Maybe an hour or two," he replied, helping me pick hay off of my back. At some point, he had moved me to the trough-bed. I smiled. He was more thoughtful then I believed at first.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked while pulling a hand through my hair, yanking stray straw free from it. Ciel sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I have no clue." I looked at him. Why was he so nice to me? He was just a kid- er, well, he wasn't technically a kid anymore. But he _was_ someone who I had thrown trust to automatically, without thinking. Wait a second…

"I just thought of something," I said slowly, still trying to piece it together, "If you're a demon, how come you don't just use some magic strength or something and break down that door?" Ciel blinked at me, and just at that moment, I saw a hint of something. A hint of… guilt. My eyes narrowed.

"Well?"

"I-I can't do that, Ali," he said, but I interrupted him.

"Why the hell not?" I was already beginning to heat up, anger boiling through me.

"It'd be dangerous, and besides, you're defenseless-"

"Defenseless? You think I'm defenseless?" I said, my voice rising in volume.

"These people could _kill_ _you, _there isn't much a mortal like you could do to protect yourself!" Ciel called back, and he too began to get angry.

"Mortal? Is that all I am to you? Just a mort-" Before I could get any angrier, an extremely loud sound made me jump. Forgetting (for now…) our bickering, I let Ciel wrap his arm around me in a protective manner. He was right there- I had no way to keep myself out of harm's way. The ancient wooden door rattled and shook, then slowly opened. A hooded figure entered, followed by three others. It carried rope, and it came closer and closer to us.

Before I knew what was happening, Ciel and I were tied together. We tried to fight the four, but they over powered us quickly. Without another thought, we were blindfolded and gagged, making me feel extremely vulnerable and scared.

"Just stay quiet and still," the leading figure whispered as its accomplices picked us up. Something about that harsh yet calming tone reminded me of someone…

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST A CHAPTER FOR A LONG TIME!<strong>

**Viv: At least you aren't dead.**

**Ali**: **I'm back for sure now, and hopefully, I'll be getting a new laptop in a few weeks, so updates will come even quicker. It's got a sweet keyboard, and it'll be easier for me to type.**

**Viv: Please review and favorite if you haven't already!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Viv's POV***

I woke up, and nearly jumped. The room was now dark with torches covering the walls and casting extremely creepy shadows. The altar was all done up in black and red, and a strange, mangled cross rested against the wall. My heart beat harder when I realized I was no longer leaning against Sebastian. Looking around quickly, I calmed when I saw the elder demon only a little ways away.

I crawled over to him, and noticed how eerily quiet the room was. One would be able to hear a pin drop, or maybe a mouse eat a crumb. I don't know, I'm bad with sayings like that, but it was really quiet, okay? Sebastian smiled and leaned forward.

"You might want to stay quiet," he whispered. A loud, booming crash of music washed over the room, making me jump a little more, and Sebastian wrapped and arm around me. My face heated up slightly.

A door opened behind us, and Sebastian lowered us down further on the floor. A mob of hooded figures grouped in a strange formation walked in rhythm with the music as they entered the church. Without meaning to, I myself closer to the demon, and he in turn tightened his grip around me.

"Hm, looks like we have some visitors," a voice said from somewhere above us. I gasped and Sebastian held me even closer. Before I knew what had happened, I was blacking out. _Please, please don't let me die…_

***Ali's POV***

I had no clue where I was, or what was happening. The rope wrapped around my body was keeping me extremely close to Ciel, and our hands were so close, I simply laced my fingers in his. My hearing had increased significantly, and, knowing what Ciel said earlier was true, we were in a dead quiet church building. The group carrying us paused, and the creak of a door alerted me that we had most certainly arrived at our destination, wherever the hell that was.

Suddenly, noise that sounded suspiciously like a scuffle echoed through what I thought was the main church. A somewhat familiar gasp grabbed my attention. _Viv?_

Before my mind could wander and think about this a little more, the sounds of a leader-like voice called out.

"Invaders contained. Please proceed with the sacrificial transport."

We moved forward again. The words shook me, and I tightened my grip on Ciel's hand. A few moments later, we were placed down, the ropes loosened, and a rusty grinding noise surrounded us.

Someone untied the blindfold around my eyes, and I blinked. We were definitely in some sort of church, though it was unlike any I had attended in my fourteen and a half years of being a Catholic. Candles and torches burned around us, catching the old cage Ciel and I were trapped within in a bath of yellow-orange light. I turned to look at Ciel, a solemn look on my face.

***Viv's POV***

My eyes opened slowly, the dark, dungeon like room I had somehow gotten into sliding in and out of focus. I tried to sit up, but my head pounded, and I gingerly felt it, wincing as my fingers found a large, tender lump forming on the back. I looked slowly over to the door and saw Sebastian a few feet away.

"Good, you're finally up," he said, walking over to me. His warm smile made my heart flutter a bit. From what I could tell, the room we were in was completely blocked off and locked tightly. But, knowing Sebastian, there was most definitely a way out.

"I think I can get out us out of here," he said, reading my thoughts perfectly. I eagerly tried to sit up, but the demon simply pushed me back gently.

"You need to stay here." I nearly growled at the demon, utterly annoyed. I always got left behind. Not only that, but no one treated me like an adult, even though I was the _only_ adult in my life. Like my parents ever cared what I was doing. Did they even care where I was right now? I bet they didn't. They never cared. They always left me alone.

"_Why _do I have to stay here?" I told him, my eyes almost flashing, "No one ever lets me do anything! They treat me like a little kid! A-and no one loves me. No one c-cares, and if they did, why can't someone just prove that to m-" I broke off from my rant as Sebastian grasp my chin and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Viv: *eyes wide; blushing*<strong>

**Ali: *bursts out laughing***

**Viv: Holy freaking cra-**

**Ali: *recovers* Sorry if this chapter is short- I have had the story finish for a while, and I swear to God it was longer in my notebook. **

**Viv: *still in shock***

**Ali: So, yeah, please favorite and review for poor Viv's sake.**


	14. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Just thought I'd let you all know some stuff. First off, I'm changing my name. YES, I change it a lot, but I think this one is a keeper- Ali Camille. This is the name I'll be publishing my books under if I ever publish something, and the name I'll use for the stage, the movies, and shows I want to be part of. And I'll probably use it elsewhere. I don't know. BUT I'll be using it here for sure. **

**Also, I'd like to let you guys know that updates are on the way. It's busy in my life, since I start freshman year of high school in August, and I have books to read and uniforms to buy and people to miss and so on and so forth. **

**I'm gonna stop rambling now, and if you're reading this after I've updated, let you guys continue the story. Thank you all so much for reading so far, keep reviewing, and come back for future projects. Alright, that's it for now!**

**~Ali Camille, aka Princess Camille Hitachiin**


	15. Chapter 14

***Viv's POV***

My eyes widened. My mind had been going a mile a minute, but skidded to a completely halt. I had no clue how to respond- at all. Well, I did, but I was somewhat unsure. Instead of doing anything, however, I just closed my eyes.

Sebastian pulled away, a smirk playing on his lips. I must have looked like a freaking idiot, because even I thought my dumbfounded expression was stupid looking at times. The first words out of my mouth weren't really words at all; they were more like sounds. But what would you have done if the person you had admired from a far just kissed you. And another thing- Sebastian was WAY older than me. But that was a thought for later. Finally, I could form decent words.

"W-how-why," I muttered, and Sebastian simply laughed.

"You wanted someone to prove they cared for you. I believe you, you are an adult. But it isn't true that you're alone."

I blinked. Well, my mind had officially exploded.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," said Sebastian, and, just like that, the subject was changed. Wait, so, did he like me? He can't like me; that doesn't seem like the kind of person he is. Besides, he's, again, WAY older than me. Okay, thoughts for later, thoughts for later…

"The door's locked thought," I said rather bluntly as I got up and looked at the quite solid oak door. Even so, I didn't feel surprised when the demon laughed.

"Do you really think that's much of a problem for me?" he said. I shook my head. Of course not. Sebastian simply pushed on the door, and I heard the distinct sound of wood splintering. It opened with ease. With that, he pulled me up into a bridal-style hold, and we hurried through the halls.

"So, Sebastian," I finally said. The eerie silence had gotten to me, and I needed to ask him this. I had to, I just had to.

"Yes?" he asked casually, as if we weren't going down an old basement hall at fifty mile an hour.

"Do you- uh, do you think that room is where they put Ciel and Ali?" Dammit, I chickened out. Crap.

"I wouldn't see why not," he answered, and I swear to God he smirked at me. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"But, wait, why didn't Ciel just break down the door and escape like us?"

"It would seem like my young master was trying to help out Alexandra, or, at least, he tried to protect her." We were going up stairs now, and it felt like we were going to run face first into a wall.

"Okay, yeah, but-"

"Ah, here we are." Before I could process the swift subject change, we had arrived at the doors separating the entrance hall from the main church.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ali's POV*<strong>

I was, or, at least, I had been, a Catholic. I'm fairly certain keeping a secret demon boyfriend or whatever the hell we were kind of voided me from that religion. But aside from that, I had gone to church for as long as I can remember. But church on Sundays symbolized light. It meant goodness and forgiveness, happiness and love. Every Sunday, the welcoming church was filled with sweet music and bright flowers.

This church service, however, was far from that. The intimidating torches and mangled black crosses were obvious indicators. No music filled the dark church, but a robotic chant. A few dead flower bouquets hung off the walls, seemingly emphasizing the dark and despair.

"Ciel," I whispered, the flames of the torches flickering and flashing light briefly over his face, "I'm scared… What are they going to do to us?"

"I don't know," Ciel whispered back. Suddenly, a loud voice rang out over the chant.

"We, of the Demonic Society, have made the acquaintance of the Great Demon, the one whom we wish to be taught by. We will try to attract him here by offering him this weaker demon, and a pure human soul," it said, and then it hit me. That was Elie, the boy that was dating Lauren. The same boy that broke Viv's heart. My eyes widened, and I searched the faces of the crowd. Maybe there would be others I recognized…

My heart stopped. A distressed, pleading face was directed not towards the leader, but me. The bright blue eyes and freckles I could identify right away, anywhere. The deal sealer was the lock of bushy brown hair peeking out from its hood. There could be no one else under that dark clothing but Lauren Peters.

The first things running through my head were along the lines of, "That _bitch!_" but my expression remained neutral. I had sort of known Lauren was part of this. (At one point, Sebastian and Ciel right out _said it_) But still; actually seeing her there was something else. We had been so close all those years ago. Could these cult members be the new friends she had told me about, and left me for before trying to maim me with a knife?

Ciel roused me from my thoughts. He motioned for me to get closer. Confused, I complied, and he wrapped a protective arm around me. I looked into his eyes, and they flicked towards the cult. My mind flashed back to when I was in that closet. The Society, was it?

"The pure human soul was captured so as to not disrupt the procuring of the weaker demon," the booming voice of Elie announced. So _that's_ why they trapped me in the closet. They only wanted Ciel. _But wait, _I thought, _that was a warning. And these people don't seem to be the type to send warnings..._

I was once again jostled from my thoughts when another figure approached the cage. I clung tightly to Ciel, and prayed that nothing bad would happen. All hope flooded from my mind as the cloaked person unlocked the cage and grabbed me by the arm. They pulled me close, and I coughed, inhaling a nasty, twisted version of what smelled like incense.

"She's not clean. Peters!" the figure said, and the hooded form I could now assume with little doubt was Lauren stood, a bit shakily.

"Take this girl and cleanse her. We'll continue to summon the Great Demon in your absence," the masculine voice said with a cruel tone as he threw me toward her. She nearly tumbled over as I collided with her, but with a surprising amount of strength I never knew she possessed, she tugged me to a side door on the edge of the altar. But, as soon as we were away from the prying eyes of the other cult members, her grasp around my arm loosened, and her hood fell backwards, revealing her now very pale and slim face.

"So," she said while leading me over to the large, pool-like fountain bath in the middle of the room.

"You warned me," I said bluntly, my eyes slightly wide as she nodded, pouring an assortment of oils and salt in the water while I stood a bit to the side.

"I didn't want you to get mixed into this. I got in huge trouble for not knocking you off in the sixth grade," Lauren said softly, and I realized her normal bite was gone. I would go as far as to say she sounded a bit… apologetic. "Just so you know, I was only being mean to you so you wouldn't get close to me. I didn't want them after you." She straightened up, her brown hair sweeping away from her face. I then saw all the scratches and scars on her face. They had hurt her.

Feeling my heart beat a bit faster, I walked towards her. If she was to get hurt if I didn't cooperate, I would feel terrible. After all, these years of hate was apparently just well hidden care. She very well could have been pulling my leg right then, lying her ass off to get me to agree to do what she said. But the look on her face reminded me so much of the girl I had made friends with in the sixth grade.

After a dip in the calming water, Lauren gave me this white cloak-like thing to wear. I noticed her hesitation, so I broke the silence.

"Before we got back out, uh, what are you all planning on doing with Ciel?" She gave me a small smile.

"You two have something, don't you?" She giggled at my blush, "Don't worry. They're- I mean, _we're_ just using him as bait. We really need Sebastian. He's the Demon who will guide us to the best choices in not just this life, but the next as well." The way she spouted this with a monotone voice, and the fact she separated herself from the group was telling me something. Could Lauren want to escape, and they wouldn't let her? We turned to the door before I could inquire more, but I turned to her quickly.

"It's fine," I said, giving her a knowing look. Her face calmed. The unspoken apology had been accepted. We moved forward.

* * *

><p><strong>*Viv's POV*<strong>

Sebastian set me down gently and approached the door. I stayed behind him. Slowly, he pushed the heavy wooden contraption open.

The speaker, almost yelling, stopped. Everyone turned toward us. No one uttered a sound. Though cliché, you could have heard a freaking pin drop. Then, the leader cried out something really weird, something I could understand since it was in like, Latin or something. I looked toward Sebastian, and he translated with a smile.

"'Great Demon, grant us your healing and wisdom'."

My mind worked a mile a minute. 'Great Demon'? Was that supposed to be Sebastian? What healing could he possibly dish out? Suddenly, everyone was surrounding us, on their knees, _bowing_. What the hell? Didn't they try to kill us about twenty minutes ago?

"Oh, dear me, they seem to be under the impression that I'm _that_ demon," said Sebastian while sighing and shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking around. These freaks didn't even seem to notice we were talking.

"They appear to worship the idea that the world revolves around demons and humans, and if a group of humans indeed agree with the ideals of demons, then they would come across a so called 'Great Demon' who could show them the path to true greatness or some pointless nonsense like that. Completely idiotic, if you ask me," Sebastian said casually, almost like he was talking about the weather. I blinked. Did they _really_ think that a real demon would just waltz into this place because they begged enough?

"Look!" said the leader, and everyone stared. He was pointing at me.

"It's an unworthy human!" another figured cried out.

"Give her to Peters to be cleansed!" Did they mean Lauren?

"We'll offer both their souls to the Great Demon!" They had Ali…

"And he can do whatever he wishes with the weaker one!" Ciel, they had Ciel as well…

All of a sudden, hands were reaching for me, grabbing my arms and legs with malice. I was in Sebastian's arms in a flash. I should really get used to that…

"You are all sadly mistaken," he said, setting me down, "I am in no way a Great Demon or any sort. If it's any condolence, one would never have made an appearance. We enjoy watching you brain washed fools waste your breath, tears, and blood calling for us."

"S-so, who are you?" a figured dared to ask.

"It's about time you showed up, Sebastian," someone called from the altar. I craned my neck and finally noticed Ciel, locked in some sort of cage.

"Ah, I see you've managed to do what hundreds have done before, lock my young master up like an animal," Sebastian said with a smirk. Ciel made a huffy sort of noise. "I'm afraid you'll have to pay dearly for that." My eyes widened. Okay, some serious shit was about to-

Sebastian set me down and pushed me a ways away.

"Don't get hurt," he said with a dazzling smile. Then, the bloodbath began.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: … DON'T HURT ME! *dodges pitchforks, torches, and blocks of wood*<strong>

**Viv: You haven't updated in SO LONG. **

**Ali: Well, I mean, it hasn't been-**

**Viv: ALL SUMMER! *eye twitch***

**Ali: *cowers* I'm sorry! But I'm updating now! And this was a monster chapter!**

**Viv: You better finish this soon…**

**Ali: Oh yes! There's only two more chapters, plus an epilogue!**

**Viv: Oh joy.**

**Ali: Please favorite and review! I'LL UPDATE FASTER IF YOU GUYS ALL REVIEW ;D**

**Viv: Oh god, review. PLEASE.**


	16. Chapter 15

***Viv's POV***

I had never been fond of violence. Though I had gotten into a few fights at school, I had never been my favorite way of solving a problem. But now, I saw that fighting had somewhat of an air of grace. I was seeing Sebastian in his element. He stood to his fullest height and took a defensive stance as I backed into the row of pews. The leader of the cult let out a small growl.

"How dare you offend us so," he snarled harshly, and two masked guards seemingly jumped from the ceiling. They lunged at Sebastian, who simply leapt out of the way. Two more threw sharp knives in his direction, which he caught with ease. My eyes were wide and sort of glazed over. How was he doing that?

Before I knew what was happening, one of the figures fell to the ground, a silver blade directly penetrating his chest. I say he since his hood flew off, revealing his identity. He had gone to our school last year. I'd seen him with- Lauren. When the color flooded from his face much like the blood from the wound, I know his heart had stopped. And mine almost did, too.

The sight of blood freaks me out to no end, and I don't take death well. Flashbacks from my past experiences with death reverberated around my mind. My eyes widened and my brain threatened to black out. My knees went weak, and I sank to the floor, breathing harder than I had been before. As my mind tried to star here and now in the real work, not only my screwed up memories, more blood splattered on the floor. I screamed when some managed to land right on my head. The last thing I remembered before completely blacking out was a side door opening, and Ali and Lauren entering the room.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ali's POV*<strong>

Fighting. Blood. Everywhere. What the hell had happened while Lauren and I had been in the back? All I could tell was that Sebastian had finally showed up. Three figures turned to me, and for some reason, my first instinct was to fight. Next to me were two sword-like candle stands, and I suddenly realized what to do.

Running, I grabbed them, and my hands seemed to work by themselves. Years of stage-fighting and fencing lessons were finally paying off. Before I knew it, I had seven opponents, all of which I easily disarmed and conquered. My mind was high on adrenaline, and none of the deaths I caused had any effect on my whatsoever. They would later, but in that moment, my only goal was survival.

By the time I had taken care of all my attackers and had a moment of piece (They had all gone for Sebastian, and Ciel, who had escaped from the cage- I expect that had been Lauren trying to help.) I looked around frantically. If Sebastian was there, Viv had to be too. And from all the time we had shared together, I knew that blood would cause her some serious issues.

Keeping my head low, I darted between the pews, hopping over bodies and pools of violent red blood. Okay, I admit, looking back, that sounds really freaking creepy. But my mind was dead set on one thing and one thing only- finding Viv. I didn't have to look far. In one of the back rows of wooden benches, she was leaning back slightly. At first glance, I thought the worst had happened. I ran as quickly as was humanly possible and knelt down.

Her chest was gently rising and falling. I let out a sigh of relief. She had just passed out. She wasn't dead. The bloodshed must have overwhelmed her, and all this death certainly didn't help either. I gently shook her; it took a few moments, but slowly, her hazel eyes fluttered open.

"Thank god you're alive," she whispered hoarsely. I simply grinned, and knew I was covered in drying blood. She whimpered slightly, but we both stayed low. Soon, it was dead silent. Nothing happened, nothing made a sound. I looked at Viv, who shrugged weakly in response.

"That was harder than I had expected," Sebastian suddenly said, his booming tone echoing through the room. Viv and I jumped. Shakily, I stood.

The room was littered with bodies. I knew my dead faux-raven haired friend hadn't assisted, but had I really taken out so many myself? After helping Viv to her feet, we walked silently toward the demons. The room seemed much larger now, and even more eerie than before. As we stood around, Ciel began to pull the hoods off those who still remained cloaked.

My mind froze when a familiar face was uncovered. Her brown hair was sprawled out over the floor, curtaining her features. In the light of the dying torches, I could clearly see the scratches and injuries she had acquired during the time she had been in the cult. But still, with her crystal blue eyes closed, she looked peaceful. And in that moment, all was forgiven. It didn't matter she had abandoned me- she had still cared. And there, I said my last goodbye to Lauren Peters.

I hadn't realized I had started crying, but the tears slid easily down my face as I looked into Ciel's eyes. He helped me up, keeping me close. Everything was calm. It was over.

A crash and a scream rang through the empty church. I turned and gasped at the sight of a small blonde currently _attacking_ Viv. Energy flowed back through me and my hands instinctively grabbed a decent-sized metal bar that had fallen from the ceiling during the fight. Ciel held me back, however, and Sebastian leapt forward. But the blonde stood, leaving Viv a mangled mess on the floor.

The figure was a short, thin woman with piercing black eyes. Her white dress was stained with dark crimson blood as it dripped from her chin. Her teeth were bared, much like an attacking dog, and a small smirk was curled over her lips.

"God seeing you, Sebastian," she said coyly, her tone poisonous. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Spare the formalities, Rebecca," Sebastian replied curtly, standing quite stiff. _Why isn't he going in for Viv?_ But common sense kicked in. If Sebastian knew her, and wasn't trying to immediately save the girl I could only assume had impacted his immortal life only slightly, then this mysterious and menacing Rebecca must be more dangerous than expected.

"Fine. Whatever. But watch out, Michaelis," Rebecca spat back, "This one had a delicious tasting soul. I can't wait to eat it all." Her words slipped into a snarl, making me shudder once more.

"You'll have to wait a dreadfully long time for that, I'm quite afraid," said Sebastian, still not moving. Rebecca laughed, and, without even saying a word, leapt out the broken window.

All three of us ran to Viv's side, and I gingerly examined her. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain, blood pooling around her. Even worse, a large swollen lump was forming on her forehead.

"We need to get her to a hospital," I whispered. Then I was somehow in Ciel's arms. My world blacked out, but I still remember praying that, if the Lord was even listening to me, that Viv would somehow get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>I have severely neglected this story, I apologize. Two chapters left. Please favorite and review.<strong>

**~Ali Camille**


End file.
